The Hunter
by Ruinus
Summary: A short crossover with Artemis Fowl and Harry Potter. Written for a forum I frequent.


**AN: **This is another short one shot that was written for a website forum I frequent. Crossing over _Artemis Fowl _with _Harry Potter._ Artemis took Harry's place in this mash-up.

* * *

**The Hunter**

The Dark Lord Voldemort, who's vary name the entire population of wizards didn't even dare speak, currently stood in the shadows deep within the Department of Prophecies with rapt anticipation.

Closer to the death of the Boy Who Lived.

And this wait, this temporary lull before he would strike and finally cast down his arch nemesis would allow his mind to temporarily go off on daydreams, visions of his victory over the marked boy. All the thousands of ways the Boy Who Lived could die swirled and festered in the Dark Lord's mind.

"My Lord", Bellatrix Lestrange, one of his most loyal servants, brought him back to the moment at hand "The Boy Who Lived has arrived. Arrived on Thestrals. Alone."

"Thestrals…" Voldemort spoke in a whisper, "How fitting. The Boy Who Lives marches towards his doom on steeds of death. And alone? Does he think himself capable enough to face me?" he continued in an increasingly angered tone.

"Your plan is foolproof master." She whispered in a low voice, a tone she reserved for the Dark Lord and he alone, a voice of adoration, respect, fear and desire mixed in one.

That it was. Voldemort had lured the Boy Who Lived to the Department of Prophecies with two intentions, to finally discover the prophecy that bound the two together and kill him. He had prepared a large group of his loyal and most capable Death Eaters to ambush the team Voldemort had expected Harry to bring. Dumbledore's Army and the Order of the Phoenix, it was strange that none of them accompanied their hero. _Perhaps,_ Voldemort mused, _in his haste to arrive he neglected to inform anyone?_

It didn't matter.

The Boy Who Lived was being driven here by a false hope. Voldemort had implanted the illusion that the boy's godfather was being held here under torture and, just as Voldemort expected, the child had come directly to the aid of his godfather. And he'd come alone.

"He'll be here soon master." Bellatrix whispered. "Shall I give the signal to cast the _illusionment_ charms?"

A small nod from the Dark Lord and the entire group of Death Eaters disappeared under a veil of magic. A few moments later the door leading into the large chamber opened, the creaking of the heavy doors echoing all along the walls and soon the eyes of several Death Eaters were regarding the Boy Who Lived. The child led them to the prophecy that inexorably tied the fates of the Dark Lord and Boy Who Lived together, and he seemed unaware of the group that trailed his every step. As soon as he laid hands on the small crystal sphere and turned around Voldemort's Death Eaters sprang into action, _disillusioned_ themselves, appearing out of thin air with several wands aimed at the child.

Lucius Malfoy stepped forward, his wand pressed deep into the boy's neck and ready to slice his throat open. Lucius clearly saw the confusion in the boy's eyes. "You only saw what He wanted you to see" he said in a haughty tone and slightly looked towards Voldemort, who only now appeared visible.

"Good, good," the Dark Lord rasped, a sadistic grin bearing his teeth as he eyed the Boy Who Lived as an obstacle, his greatest obstacle, to be destroyed and crushed underneath his heel. "The prophecy Lucius."

The head of the House of Malfoy eagerly handed the crystal sphere towards his Lord, his own visions of great rewards flashing in front of his eyes.

As Voldemort felt the weight of the small prophecy reach his hand, when his fingers curled around the small sphere that held so much value to him he laughed, loud, heartily and with an undercurrent of madness that spread into the Death Eaters. Here was both the Boy Who Lived and the prophecy, in his hands. He reached into his cloak and drew forth his wand and aimed at his soon to be dead enemy.

"Scared witless are you?" he asked as his Death Eaters backed away from the raven haired boy, giving their Lord a wide berth whenever he was about to unleash pain on a captured prisoner.

The Boy Who Lived looked up at Voldemort with deep blue eyes and responded. "No, just confused."

A smile played on Voldemort's lips as a few of his Death Eaters chuckled and whispered amongst themselves. "Oh, and what are you confused about?"

Blue eyes looked up at the Dark Lord without fear. "Confused because I didn't expect you all to be here. But this'll make it all the easier for me."

With that the Boy Who Lived fell apart before the eyes of several confused Death Eaters. Voldemort, however, recognized the sight as a complex transfiguration puppet being released from control. Several clicks were suddenly heard and Voldemort looked down at his hand, the source of the sounds. He and his Death Eaters failed to recognize the SEMTEX and detonators stored in every single prophecy that surrounded them.

Only Voldemort survived the resulting simultaneous detonation of explosives all around him.

The next moments were the most painful of Voldemort's life. He looked up through the smoke and fire to see the real Boy Who Lived, his ever present bodyguard trailing slightly behind him, his large hands cradling a muggle firearm.

The Boy Who Lived looked down in disgust as he stepped into a pool of what was once a Death Eater. "Riddle, Riddle, Riddle," he said in an amused tone, "So predictable. I expected quite more from you. I really did."

Voldemort, blood spewing from his shattered body, had enough strength to spit out "How… do you know that name?"

"I know all about you Riddle, your Horcruxes, your childhood, your time at Hogwarts, your plans, what you'll do in any situation all of it. You think yourself prepared against me? Please. I'll outthink you at every turn because that's who I am.

I am Artemis Fowl. I hunted _you_."


End file.
